Jon: Ultimate Adventures Episode Guide
Here are all the episodes which are in the Jon: Ultimate Adventures series. They will be split up into arcs for simplicity sake. Season 1 In the Prime UniverseCategory:Episode Guides # Jon's Mentor| Jon needs to prepare for something that is coming in his Universe, so he goes to Ben Primes Universe to train| November 1, 2014 # Gemstone| Jon visits Gwen and Kevin while Ben has a visit from Aunt Vera and Clyde| November 8, 2014 # Fame Issues| Ben gets annoyed when people like Jon more than him| November 15, 2014 # Alien Four| Four aliens come to Earth to attack Ben and Jon| November 22, 2014 # Ultimatrix Problems| Blukic and Driba modify Jon's Ultimatrix, but it now doesn't work| November 29, 2014 # Galactic Court| Jon is taken into court by the Celestialsapiens| December 6, 2014 # Revelations (Polarbear114)| Jon goes all out to stop someone. And there'll be consequences| December 13, 2014 # Tracking Gavin|Jon is on a mission to find Gavin, no matter what|December 19, 2014 # The Fate Of The Universe Part 1|The beginning of Gavin and two other people of taking over the Universe begin|December 20, 2014 # The Fate Of The Universe Part 2|The final battle will decide the fate of the Prime Universe|December 21,2014 Season 2 This season is set in Jon's Universe/Dimension # Time For A Hero Part 1|Jon is now back in his Universe and is ready to get back into the swings of being a hero, with his sister, April. Though things don't go to plan|January 3, 2015 # Time For A Hero Part 2|Jon and his friends must stop two forces which he has met before in another dimension|January 4, 2015 # April|Jon gets noticed a lot for being a hero, though what happens in April's life|January 10, 2015 # Ancient Problems|Jon and April meet up with Kai to check out an ancient burial|January 17, 2015 # The Four Return|The Alien Four return to attack Jon's Dimension|January 24, 2015 # The Life Games|Someone captures Jon and other people around the galaxy to play in a game where your life is the cost|January 31, 2015 # Attack on Galvan| Galvan gets attacked by two villains who Jon know. What are they after?|February 7, 2015 # Hypnotic|Ben (Jon's Dimension) acts strangely. Max Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) asks for his help, but what is wrong with Ben?|February 14, 2015 # Time Date|Jon has a date with a friend but it doesn't go to plan when an unexpected things happen to get in the way|February 14, 2015 # Zs'Skayred|Jon, April, Kai and Jack go on holiday but a ghost problem occurs|February 28, 2015 # Mole Problems| While on holiday, a bunch of moles appear and terrorize the place. Its up to Jon and team to beat them|March 7, 2015 # Perspectives From Another Dimension|Jon goes to another dimension to meet his dimensional counterpart|March 14, 2015 # The End Is Nigh|Gavin begins his final attack. Can Jon and Co win?|March 20, 2015 # The Dark Time Part 1|The beginning of the final attack by Gavin and his team. Jon needs all the help he can get|March 21, 2015 # The Dark Time Part 2|The final attack continues, but Jon is injured. Can he still win?|March 22, 2015 Movie Jon: Ultimate Adventures - The Movie|TBA|June 2015